Organization 13's Daycare?
by Silaxon
Summary: No pairings, no yaoi, just a very responsible Xemnas. Please review and enjoy!


Organization XIII starts a daycare! No pairings, no yaoi, just a very responsible Xemnas.

And I don't see why everyone always has to put disclaimers before everything. It's pretty obvious that we don't own the things we write about for fun. But fine... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I WRITE ABOUT. There, happy? :).

And also... If the Organization member's attitudes are wrong, sorry! I never played Kingdom Hearts, I just watched Demyx Time and Cutscenes from it.  
Sorry if you think I made Demyx to goofy/stupid. He, Axel, and Zexion are my favorite characters, so it was really hard not to write about them like I usually do.

Now, without further a due... The Organization's daycare!

Xemnas strode into the meeting room and looked around. All the Nobodies were seated on their chairs. Good. He cleared his throat, and they instantly became alert. The bubbles Demyx had been playing with evaporated, Axel stopped shooting sparks at Xigbar, and the lightning storm over a very angry looking Larxene quieted.  
"As you all know, we are having a... Financial... Problem."  
"The Castle That Never Was needs refurbishing." Marluxia supplied, the rose in his gloved hand wilting at his displeasure. "And we don't have the funds to get it done."  
"Yes, of course, but we have more pressing matters. Other than for the interior and exterior designs, I feel that we generally need more money. We have a few options on how to get these funds-"  
"Stealing? Pirating? Kidnapping?" Xigbar suggested, his eyes lighting up. Xemnas stared at him balefully.  
"No. You know what THEY said would happen if we caused 'trouble'. Now, raise your hand if you want to get jobs."  
There was a long silence, broken only by Axel's scoff. Xemnas shrugged and ignored the urge to vaporize the annoying redhead.  
"Very well. Option two, we each go to the streets of a world and pretend to be homeless." Another silence. "Final option... We start a daycare."  
"... WHAT?!" All the Nobodies, save for Demyx, sat straight up and stared at him.  
"With... With tiny, annoying kids and noisy toys? And crying and laughing and screaming?" Xigbar looked genuinely appalled.  
"And... And... Responsibility?"  
"And-"  
"Yes! Small children!" Xemnas yelled over the panicking Nobodies. "Now, does anybody vote for this option?"  
There was utter silence and everyone stared at Demyx. He sat on the edge of his chair, waving his arm wildly in the air. Saix looked like he wanted to strangle the carefree Nobody, but Xemnas nodded.  
"Right. One to zero/zero. It's decided. We'll start next week-"  
"Demyx!" Axel exploded. Literally. Fire burst from his palms, which he quickly pressed to the sides of his chair. "Why! Why? We can't start a daycare!"  
"Why not? I love kids!"  
"No you don't. You can't."  
"So?" Demyx challenged. "I can dream!"  
"You can't do that either."  
"Then... Then... Then I can babysit!" He said finally, looking pleased. "But... Xemnas, how are we going to get the kids? No one in their right mind is going to send their children to Oblivion!"  
The others began to look more hopeful. No children, no daycare.  
Xemnas smiled.  
"Of course they wont. And they wont have to, either. We can each go to a world and find a kid, take it back here, and at the end of the month, charge its parents for babysitting! After they pay we can give them the kid back."  
At this explanation Xigbar brightened.  
"Isn't that basically kidnapping and charging ransom?"  
Xemnas did not look pleased.  
"No." He said shortly. "Anyway, we start next week! I expect every one of you to have chosen a child by then! Dismissed. Oh," he added. "Demyx?"  
"Yes Superior?"  
"You might want to come with me. I think the others are going to kill you."  
Demyx's expression went from carefree and annoying to terrified and annoying.  
"Oh... Ok." He mumbled, slipping out of his chair and following Xemnas into a dark portal. Seconds after they disappeared, the room exploded. Literally.

Xemnas sighed and looked over the list Zexion had made of the Nobodies and their choice of children.

Xigbar- Liam: two years old, rambunctious child when hungry and angry, quiet, when bored and tired.  
Xaldin- Andrew: three years old, relatively loud and annoying at all times.  
Vexen- Audrey: six years old, interested in everything unknown.  
Lexaeus- Danny: eight years old, unusually tall and strong for his age, talks back and is very independent.  
Zexion- Meg: seven years old, advanced in reading, very quiet and thoughtful.  
Saix- Justin: two years old, sleeps most of the time.  
Axel- Ian: two years old, scared of fire.  
Demyx- Raina: five years old, likes to play in the water and have attention.  
Luxord- Percy: four years old, plays poker.  
Marluxia- Lily: six years old, likes to be outside, thinks she's always right.  
Larxene- Felicity: eight years old, loves girly things and is spoiled.  
Roxas- Ben: six years old, very serious, never gets into trouble

At the end of the list, Zexion had written "Xemnas-" with a blank space. He took the liberty of filling it in himself.  
"Superior"  
"Well..." He said to himself. "This is going to be interesting."

Xigbar-

Xigbar huffed as he half carried, half dragged the screaming, kicking toddler. The kid he had picked, Liam, had looked so peaceful sleeping in his cradle! Xigbar, knowing nothing about children, had assumed that he would stay that way all month. Now, as he carted him through the doors of the Castle That Never Was, he was seriously regretting his choice. All the brat had done since he had been snatched from his cradle was cry and whine.  
"Xiiiiiiigxiiiiiiig!" He wailed, barely able to speak but using words at every opportunity. "Xiiiigy!"  
Xigbar stopped and hoisted the boy up so they were at eye level.  
"My name. Is. Xigbar. And what the heck do you want?"  
"Huuuuunggggrrrry!"  
"As if I'm gonna feed you now, brat! Shut up and stop squirming- hey! Wait!"  
The tiny boy wriggled out of his grasp and disappeared under the hedges Marluxia had insisted on keeping by the walkways.  
"Oh crap."

Xaldin-

As far as toddlers went, Andrew was pretty great. When Xaldin had appeared the take him to Oblivion, the kid had practically jumped into his arms. From the moment his set his huge baby eyes on the big Nobody, he was obsessed. It was good not to have to carry the toddler around, because all he wanted to do was follow Xaldin.  
"Xaldindindindindin... Xaaaaaaldindindindindin..." He gurgled, sometimes crawling, sometimes toddling after him. Where ever he went. Everywhere. Never tiring. Never sleeping. Never ceasing.

Vexen-

When Vexen chose the girl, Audrey, as his charge, he had thought that he could patiently and easily answer any questions she might have about anything. And he had, for the most part.  
"Why? Why does it do that?" The small girl asked again, looking up at him with her puppy-dog eyes.  
"Because, child. When I combine the elements of-"  
"Can you use pictures?"  
"No. When I combine the elements-"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I would have to draw them myself and that would waste my valuable time. As I was saying, when I combine the elements of Fluorite and Helium with our shadow-"  
"Why will it take to long?"  
"Because everything takes time, girl. Now, when I combine the elements of Fluorite and Helium..."

Lexaeus-

The boy was strong, Lexaeus would give him that. He would not, however, give him his tomahawk. Much like Xaldin and his charge, as soon as Danny had seen Lexaeus heft the weapon over his shoulder, he had been completely intrigued. Here was a man who was stronger than him. Danny, as Lexaeus had found out when the boy attempted to flip him over his shoulder, was used to intimidating adults and generally being a not-so-tiny terror. Now as they 'toured' the small part of the Castle Lexaeus had decided the boy could see, Danny was busy trying to lift or throw everything he saw. He had even caught Demyx and had lifted him over his head like a stereotypical Sumo-Wrestler before Lexaeus took away his 'toy' and made him sit in the corner.  
"Ow, thanks." Demyx muttered, rubbing his arm. "That kid is strong!"  
Lexaeus grunted in agreement. As a Somebody, he had been good with children and was not as furious with the music-loving Nobody as the others.  
"Where's your... Er, child?"  
"Oh," Demyx brightened. "I'm going to pick her up now, actually. She's really excited to come!"  
"What?" Lexaeus started. "You've spoken with her?"  
"Well, you know... Kidnapping, it's more of a Xigbar thing... But yeah, her parents agreed to let her come for a month and they're paying a lot. I guess I might have over-advertised, but hey, if it works!" He continued down the hallway, and Lexaeus squinted after him. He had never understood why Demyx pretended to be... Human.  
"Lex! Hey, Lex!" Danny pulled at his cloak. "Time-out's over, let's go."

Zexion-

"I don't get it." Meg threw her small hands up in the air in a gesture much more grown-up than she was. "I just don't. Why do I have to come with you? I like you and all, but I don't really need a babysitter. I can take care of myself, Zexion."  
"I'm sure you can." He soothed. "But your parents are going to be gone a long time and they don't want you to get lonely. There are other children at the... Hotel," Meg scowled, knowing he had been about to say 'daycare'. "And they'll keep you company. You'll have fun!"  
"... Ok," she sighed. "Are there books too?"  
"Lots." He promised. Her face lit up as she took his hand and let him lead her through the portal.  
"It's really dark here." She whispered, as if the dim light affected the way she spoke.  
"It is, but there are reading lights and lots and lots of books."  
"Can we go straight to the library?"  
"Of course." Inwardly, Zexion smiled. This tiny girl loved books almost as much as he did. He had a feeling that he would have no trouble from her.

Saix-

The baby screamed. The baby whined. The baby kicked. The baby cried.  
Why did I pick one so young?  
Then, finally, the baby slept. He slept like a rock in Saix's arms, snoring tiny baby snores. The Nobody smiled at the thought of its parents rushing around the house in a mad frenzy, trying to find their missing child. He wished them the best of luck.  
"Gooooooogurglegurglegurle..." Justin slept on, mumbling in a way not unlike Demyx when he was talking underwater.  
When he had finally reached his chambers in the Castle That Never Was, he dropped the baby on a chair and left without a second thought.  
Children, he thought, were a nuisance.

Axel-

"Hey, kid!" Axel leaned over Ian, who stared up at him from his crib. "Ready to get kidnapped?"  
Ian stared.  
"I'll take that as a yes!" He snatched the child from the crib and was back in the Castle in an instant.  
Ian wailed, and Axel groaned.  
"Can't you make this easier? No? Fine. Let's start with introductions. I, am Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"  
Ian stared, pointless tears staining his pudgy cheeks.  
"This is going nowhere- hey, I know! Here!" He set the baby down in the center of the room and threw sparks into the air.  
Ian stared. Then he giggled, waving his hands at the sparks.  
"I bet we could do this allllll month, huh? Let's make it more interesting..." A ring of fire shot up around the child. This time, he didn't stare. He screamed.

Demyx-

"Demyx!" Raina shrieked, running at him. The girl only tightened her grip around his legs when he tried to untangle himself. "Demyx!"  
"H-hi, Raina!" He smiled brightly. "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah!" She took his hand and followed him through his portal. "Where are we?"  
"Daycare!" Demyx sounded nearly as excited as she did. This made her giggle.  
"Do you go to daycare too?"  
"No, I um... I 'work' at daycare. You want to see the Castle?"  
"Castle?" She bounced up and down. "Castle! Castle! Hey, who's that?" She pointed at Zexion, who was leading Meg around.  
"That's Zexion. He's showing the other girl around the Castle, just like I'll show you!"  
"Ok!" She waved. Zexion glanced over at them, his expression tired. Demyx only smiled again as Raina pulled him along.

Luxord-

"You play, kid?" The gambler asked, taking a deck of normal-sized cards from his sleeve. Percy nodded, his face a mask.  
"Yeah. Poker. You up for a challenge?"  
"I think you and I are going to get along juuuuust fine."  
After about an hour, he changed his mind. Percy knew all the rules or course, but he made random faces every time he drew a card, and he made up rules if he was about to lose. And, as he said, 'you can't beat me, Luxord. I'm to good. Oh, and by the way... I have six aces, so you should just give up now."  
It was a five-card game.

Marluxia-

"Marly!"  
"What?" He replied, forcing himself not to react to the nickname Lily had given him.  
"You let these flowers grow wrong. See, those ones are tilted that way, but these ones aren't. It doesn't match!"  
Marluxia swore that he would strangle the girl with a vine. He absolutely hated to have someone critique his perfect, beautiful gardens.  
"No, girl. If you looked over here," he smiled in a strained way. "The rows aren't meant to be symmetric. Each column is the same, but the rows vary."  
She only scoffed.  
"That's stupid. It should all be the same. It looks weird."  
Marluxia was about to say something very cruel to the girl, when a toddler crawled right over his pansy patch, crushing their delicate buds and twisting their stems.  
"What-"  
Xigbar ran past, obviously in pursuit of the exploring baby and smashing even more flowers. Marluxia turned as pink as the rose in his hand, and Lily took off running down the field after Xigbar, screaming murderously.  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT YOU RUINED THE GARDEN! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN-"  
That was when Marluxia fainted, planting his face in a pile of ready-to-use dirt.

Larxene-

"Larxene? Why are you called Larxene?"  
"Because it's my name, sweetie. Why are you called Felicity?"  
"Because it's the best name for the best little girl. That's what my daddy says. My daddy says that if I wasn't called Felicity, no one would be. My daddy-"  
"I'm sure your daddy is just as conceited as you." Before the girl could ask what this meant, Larxene grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall.  
"So I hear you like pretty things?"  
"Yeah. My daddy says I like pretty things because I'm so pretty. He-"  
"We have lots of pretty, shiny things in here." She led Felicity to a room, filled with wardrobes. Each of these held an assortment of sparkly, child-sized clothes. The opposite wall of the room was lined with vanities. Their shelves and tops were covered with plastic jewels, brushes, hair clips, and other 'necessities'. Felicity immediately forgot 'her daddy' and ran into the room. Larxene made a face at her back and sat on a sequined couch. The kid better enjoy it, she had spent hours convincing Xemnas to allow a room filled with bright, colorful clothes and accessories.

Roxas-

"Sooo..." Roxas watched the small boy fiddle with his clothes.  
"I'm bored."  
"Yep."  
"Aren't you going to play with me? You're my babysitter, right?"  
"Yep."  
"Want to play?"  
Roxas sighed and sat up with what would have been reluctance.  
"Sure."  
Ben waited, but when Roxas didn't move, he slumped.  
"You've never played before, have you?"  
"Nope."  
This time, it was Ben who sighed. Roxas glanced at him.  
"You're quite a serious little kid, aren't you?"  
"Yeah... My parents say I should 'lighten up' or something, but whenever I try to play with them, they just look at me blankly, like you."  
"Oh... Sooo..."

Xemnas-

Being the Superior was great. For one, he didn't have to babysit any of the twelve small children currently running rampant around the Castle. The downside was that he had to babysit the twelve Nobodies that were supposed to be watching the human children. As a precaution, he was going to each of their chosen "babysitting spots" and checking on them and their charges. Xigbar was first, and it was not a spirit-booster.  
"Ok. Where. Exactly. Is. The. Boy."  
"As if I would know! The kid's like a crawling machine! Whoosh! Under the hedge and out of sight."  
With that said, Xemnas moved on to Xaldin, who was being trailed by a toddler. By the look on his face, this had been going on all day. Xemnas relaxed. It was probably just Xigbar. If he remembered correctly, Braig had never been good with children either.  
"Superior!" Xaldin called, gesturing frantically to the boy and mouthing take him away!  
"You're doing great, III. Maybe you could help Xigbar find that other kid." He walked away, leaving Xaldin with the brat.  
Vexen was next, and his news wasn't good either. The lab was in absolute chaos, and the girl he had chosen was no where to be seen.  
"Oh, Xemnas!" Vexen exclaimed. "Um... Well... We were combining the elements of-"  
"Just tell me what happened."  
Vexen looked miffed.  
"The girl knocked over a whole tray of chemicals and this happened. After the smoke and toxic fumes cleared, she was gone." He sounded more upset about his experiment than the possibly vaporized child.  
Xemnas sighed and walked on.  
"Lexaeus," he said, dreaded the answer that would follow his question. "Where is Danny?"  
"Oh," Lexaeus smiled slightly. "I dropped him off with Demyx and Raina. He thinks Demyx is the best toy in the Castle, but don't worry, Raina's pretty protective. No one'll get hurt."  
At this, Xemnas had to hide a smile. Maybe their daycare experiment wasn't so bad after all. That was before he got to Zexion and Saix, both had which had lost their charges.  
"She was-"  
"He was sleeping-"  
"Then suddenly-"  
"I went back to check on him-"  
"And he/she was gone!" They said together.  
Xemnas held up his hands.  
"Zexion. What happened?"  
"I took her to the library... And she practically took down all the books and was climbing all over the shelves. The whole thing just... Collapsed! But when I tried to sense her, there was nothing..."  
"Ok. Saix?"  
The Nobody shrugged.  
"He was just sleeping, so I left. When I came back the door was open and he wasn't there."  
"You two go on a child-hunt."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm going to check on the others."  
He left the Nobodies flustered (if that's even possible) and headed towards the room Axel had taken Ian. Before he even got there, he smelled smoke. The hallways leading to the room were so clouded with ash and soot that he had to cover his mouth and nose. By the time he opened the door, he could barely see.  
"Axel!" He yelled, his voice husky. "Axel, put it out, now!"  
A few reluctant seconds later, the hissing and popping sound of a huge fire dissipated and then vanished altogether. Xemnas risked reaching into the clouded room, his hand closing around Axel's arm. After dragging him a safe distance from the smokey halls, he turned to the pyromaniac.  
"Are you crazy? Where's the kid?"  
"He um..."  
"Don't tell me you fried him!"  
"What? No! He got scared of the fire and crawled away somewhere."  
"You made a fire next to a human toddler?!"  
"Well how was I supposed to know it would freak him out?!" Axel demanded.  
Xemnas took a deep breath.  
Don't vaporize. Don't vaporize. Don't vaporize...  
"Ok, fair enough. You made a fire in the Castle?!"  
"Oh yeah..." Axel bit his lip. "Yeah, I guess I did. But it was a great fire."  
"I swear on Kingdom Hearts I'm going to-"  
"Xemnas!" Luxord came running down the hall, ripping off the many cards glued all over his cloak and face. "That- that dirty, cheating, liar brat-"  
"Were you gambling with the boy?" Xemnas's voice was dangerously calm.  
"I might have been. But that's not the point! He cheated! He made me agree to- to this," he gestured angrily to the cards. "And he cheated to win!"  
"Well, what did you expect from a tiny. Human. CHILD?!" Xemnas roared. He pushed the two surprised Nobodies out of the way and literally stormed the Castle, ignoring the sight of Marluxia from a window, who was passed out on a pile of dirt, and stomping past a screaming girl who's hair was standing on end, a shocked expression on her pointy-featured face.  
"Take THAT, you UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" Larxene's furious voice echoed after him, and the girl scurried past.  
That fact that Roxas was sitting on the edge of the roof outside, staring into the sunset didn't bother him either. Nothing slowed Xemnas. He was on his way to see Demyx, the Nobody who had voted for this stupid, stupid daycare. If he needed a reason for his inevitably horrible punishment, Xemnas could happily count off the names of eleven perished children.  
As he approached the door of Demyx's chosen babysitting spot, he wondered about all the things the Nobody could have done to his charge.  
Drowned? That was the most likely. He imagined opening the door to see a toddler floating lifelessly in a pool of water.  
When he finally turned the handle and let the door swing open, the sight he saw was nothing like he expected. Twelve shrieking, laughing children swarmed around the room and in their midst, giggling the most, was Demyx. A girl and a small boy were sitting by him, and the boy was gooing and gurgling with laughter while waving his chubby hands at floating water bubbles. All around the room, the other children played and ran, seemingly oblivious to the tall, dark man staring at them in shock. Demyx caught sight of him and scrambled to his feet, a childish grin on his face.  
"Hi, Xemnas!"  
"What- what are they all doing here? What about the others?"  
"Well, I found one toddler crying in a corner, Xaldin and Lexaeus dropped two others off, a girl was running around asking questions so Raina and I brought her here. I found one completely abandon when I went to talk to Saix. That kid," he motioned to Ian. "Was scared out of his mind from something, I rescued Luxord from Percy. Lily was chasing Xigbar, Felicity must have been trying to be helpful by changing a lightbulb or something, cause she's all... Static, and poor Ben was really, really bored, so I took him from Roxas."  
Xemnas was speechless, and more than a little disappointed that the daycare had been a success after all and he no longer had a reason to punish Demyx.  
Just then, a meaty-looking boy who couldn't have been over ten but was much bigger than Demyx tackled the Nobody, lifting him into the air like a trophy. Xemnas smiled and closed the door, ignoring the pleading look from him. He figured that looking after the children for a month would be all the punishment he needed.

The end! Thank you so much for reading! This is/was my first published fanfic (though I have tons and tons on lots of other subjects). Please comment and tell me what you think! If you think I should publish some of my other stuff, tell me! :) thanks again!


End file.
